My version of I see drunken people
by LolaBeth
Summary: Suze is drunk. Jesse is gone and Ceecee is accused of being in love with Suze. What is Suze up to?


I see drunken people competition

I see drunken people competition.

(My entry)

"Suze, come on you've had a glass too much! Adam snapped grabbing my scotch whisky. God he has to ruin the mood. But he's hot. So is Brad how come I've never met him before. This albino called Ceecee is hitting on me. Does she even know I'm a girl?

"Hey Ceecee I'm a girl, we can't get married!" I yelled grabbing a gin and tonic. I love gin it makes me feel happy. Ceecee blushed, ha stupid freak! She was hitting on me, god my head feels heavy. 'Jesse!" I shout, who's Jesse? Oh yeah my boyfriend the one who left me. I don't need a guy. "To Jesse!" I yell holding my gin and tonic then knocking it back. "Suze!" Ceecee screamed slapping me. What was her problem, she wants me, but I want Brad.

"I want him!" I snap pointing at Brad who's making out with an ape. "He's your stepbrother!" Ceecee protests, told you she wants me, I want Jesse back I want to lie in his arms. I bought him back to life and he goes and sleeps with GINA!! I thought she was my friend. We were going to collage together. She's a bitch and I hope she dies. "Where am I?" I ask the hot boy, Adam. "Who's Paul?" His names on the bar where there's drinks. Why is the bar guy giving free drinks, what am I doing here! The hot boy gets me water. I throw it on the ground. "JESSE SLEPT WITH GINA!!" I yell falling of the stool and walking to the pool. Wait how did a pool get here? There are girls in bikinis where's mine! "Hey Suze you want to hook up in the pool house?" some boy asked. He thinks I'm easy I'm not easy! "You Pimp!" I yell throwing him into the pool and falling in my self. I love pools they've got water in. 'BITCH!" the boy yells. Ha I got him all wet. GO SUZE!! Who's Suze, my head feels heavy.

"Glad you could make it Susan!" a familiar person in black long swimming trunks calls over walking to the pool and lifting me out. He's got abs to die for and a gorgeous face, Paul.

"I hate you," I mumble pushing him. It's his party then, what am I doing here. "You stole Jesse you loved him!" I yell stumbling back to the bar. "Suze, come on you need to get back!" Ceecee yelled trying to hold me and take me away. "Querida!" I yell at the bartender, "Want to get married?" The bartender blushes, he doesn't like me. "I love you!" I yell back he's my Querida like I'm Jesse's. "Suze what is wrong with you, calm down!" Paul yells. He looks angry I think it's because I forgot his gift. "I want to marry father Dom!" I yell to everyone. Who's father Dom and why's everyone smirking at me. The ape on Brad is laughing maybe I should go and push her of. I try and walk but Paul grabs me in a firm grip. "Guys we're playing dares!" Paul yells. He doesn't get it; I'm in love with Paul! No I mean I like Papa Dom.

Then I threw up all over the bartender and grabbed Paul. "Jesse left his Querida!" I scream falling down and everything was blank.

"Mmmmmmmmm," I moan opening my eyes. My throats all dry and I've got a killer headache. God whose bed am in and what happened last night. Wait, this is Paul's bed we sit on here in shifter lessons…

'Good morning sleepy beauty, headache. Here's some valium." Paul said walking up to me and handing me a long glass of water and a small tablet. OHMIGOD, ME AND PAUL….

"Paul did we…" I asked in shock. Just because Jesse and I are over doesn't mean I did you know what with Paul. "You're looking cute when you're worried," Paul grinned, "But I didn't take advantage of you, even though I had to pay the bartender twice what I was supposed to…" Suddenly last nights memory's flooded back…

"Sorry Paul." I said weakly falling back on to the cushioned bed.

"You should be saying that to Ceecee," Paul said, "The showers through the door, I'll get breakfast sorted." Paul offered. Oh so his room was en suite. There was another side to Paul, a nice side…

Shower now!! Then apology to Ceecee.

"Paul!" I called; he turned around, "Thank you." He just smirked and walked away. Well that was quite a night!


End file.
